


But Oh, My Love, Don't Forsake Me

by dirksnipples



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, maybe cry a little to, pretty much just a lot of sad, probably not lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirksnipples/pseuds/dirksnipples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all gone too soon.</p><p>That was the moment that we both fought again. I was pushed, and my back was burnt, my head was thumping, and my eyes felt as if they were flying every which way, but my heart was hurting.</p><p>I had him, but then I lost him. I thought he had deserved better a better brother than me. He deserved so much more than all of the bullshit that I had given him.</p><p>I came, and I had him for a moment, but then I lost him again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Oh, My Love, Don't Forsake Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sitting at school, and I had the urge to write, so I did this.
> 
> I promise I will write more happy things about them, please forgive me.
> 
> I don't know anything but writing this.
> 
> Title is a few lyrics from 'What The Water Gave Me' by Florence and The Machine

His lips were always soft and plush against mine. I would always lose myself at the earliest points of the kiss, never fading back into reality until it ended. Our love is nothing but illegal in this world and our touch is so sinful, but at this point I didn’t care if I went to heaven or hell. He’s been tainted since we were kids, and it’s always been my fault, but he still loved me. I may not be the smartest, but I always knew that my love for him was real. My past, the people I encountered, no matter what, deep down I _knew_ it was more than platonic. He could find so many people that are better for him, but he chose me.

He loved me so unconditionally, and it always made my heart _flutter_ when I thought of his sweet words. The mere thought of him always used to cause my face to turn so many shades of red that I would feel like I may faint. It was never the fact that he looked like me. It was _who_ he was. Our parents wanted the best for him, and while our mom cared about my future as well, our father was all for him.

I messed up what up what we had, and I was kicked out and forced to go on my own. Of course I left with yells of showing what all I could do, and what I would be doing, but that was the day that I discovered _true_ heartbreak.

_He hated me._

I _knew_ that he’d never want to see me again.

Or I thought until I got that call. I could feel everything pouring into me all at once.

I don’t know what would have happened if I sped there without stopping, but I also don’t know what would have happened if I never went to see him, but I knew that I would have regretted it if I never left to see him.

All I know is that when I went, I was met with emotions all at once. I thought maybe how he was acting would have put me off, but it never did. No, instead he told me how much he loved me, and pressed our lips together. I could feel tears prickling at the corners of my eyes, but that didn’t stop me from flinging my arms around his neck, sinking deep into the kiss. It was so sweet and full of love; I never wanted it to stop. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, and our breath was like thick heated smoke that filled the air, flowing from the sinful seed that had settled deep within us long ago.

It was all gone too soon.

That was the moment that we both fought again. I was pushed, and my back was burnt, my head was thumping, and my eyes felt as if they were flying every which way, but my heart was _hurting._

I had him, but then I lost him. I thought he had deserved better a better brother than me. He deserved so much more than all of the bullshit that I had given him.

I came, and I had him for a moment, but then I lost him again…

The shack crumbled around me, _but the loudest noise that sounded, was my heart breaking all over again._


End file.
